(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a non-transitory computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
As image processing, the number of colors used in an image is limited to several representative colors, processing such as the generation of a limited color image is performed by converting color being used into the representative colors.
When the colors of each of the pixels are replaced by the representative colors, a grey color is replaced by a color of which the chroma is higher than grey and may be colored.